ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chisa
"I don't follow the rules I used to." "I am no longer the Princess of the Setsuna." Background Information When her mother, Masumi Setsuna, married her father, Yuuto, it caused a little bit of chaos because Yuuto did not choose someone from a wealthy family. However with much persuasion, they finally persuaded Yuuto's father and mother to allow the commoner to marry the 'prince'. Setsuna was born on April 3rd to Masumi and Yuuto Setsuna. Raised and pampered, she became stuck-up and spoiled quite easily. She's always been given help, even in getting dressed, by several servants around the massive home that she lives in. Due to this she is highly dependent on others and cannot rely on herself. With the family business changed into a booming business with several different chains of product and uses, she generally became more and more pampered. How did they come to wealth? Why, the fall of the Fuma Clan. Being a competitor and the only other producer of mass weapons, they grew in wealth substantially. When she entered the academy, she found herself challenged for the very first time. Although she found herself to be the most liked student in class she was embarrassed when she found that her aptitude for techniques were not as strong as the other children's. She'd always been good at art, mannerisms, cooking, flower arrangement, and singing, and any other housewife-type task that wasn't cleaning. However, when it came to being a kunoichi, she was lacking in many departments. Her father dealt with many shinobi since most of his businesses were with them, which is why Chisa Setsuna wanted to become a shinobi in the first place. As she grew up she came to the realization that her brother hated her but she didn't know why. In reality, they completely overlooked his achievements as a shinobi and the strength he'd amassed. They focused everything on Chisa and in return ignored him. Chisa did not notice this, being so self-centered at the time. Not only that but they skipped his generation and signed over the future of the Setsuna Co. to their daughter instead of their son. Her beauty stuck out like a sore thumb, though, and many people questioned whether putting Chisa in the academy was a good idea or not because of her personality and the way she was raised. She wasn't good for the type of life that dealt with death. With her graduation from the Academy, although her father never liked giving her weapons, he had a special blade for her which he designed himself. A katana made from black steel, with a haiku carved into the blade elegantly. 'Nature is delicate and forgiving to the point of no return.' The blade was aptly named the Blade of Petals by her father, who'd commissioned and overseen the creation of the blade himself. Of course, she wasn't too satisfied with that. She had another idea, and she asked her father for a certain weapon. At first, he refused, not wanting to endanger her slim wrists, but told her if she got stronger he'd get them for her. And so, she received two sets of hidden blades on the day that several genin and team leaders died fighting to bring the Hokage's daughter back to the village, although she didn't know this. Leaving the Setsuna Chisa found herself leaving her clan over the humiliation she suffered. Having shattered an ornamental dagger she had created for the purpose of tradition, she swore she would never make another weapon like it again until she found someone truly worth making it for. She abandoned her last name. 'Personality & Behavior' Currently, Chisa Setsuna is a spoiled brat. She has a princess complex and has the etiquette to match; she sees anyone who doesn't have the wealth or status her family has as below her. She tends to carry around a lot of money, and as her father increases his business and adds more and more, so does her allowance. She no longer has any money to her name. She loves anything cute, and she tends to ignore people who she finds 'dirty'. Since she was served by hired help her entire life and has lived in a rich environment, she's somewhat soft. She does not take missions seriously and does not understand death. She hates lewd people and she likes well-mannered people. She dislikes loud people and likes people who speak what's necessary. She will act perfect, but if someone crosses her she will lose her temper. As a pampered child she is not very patient with those of the 'lower class'. She's always been given help, even in getting dressed, by several servants around the massive home that she lives in. Due to this she is highly dependent on others and cannot rely on herself. ** Around Takahiro, she's quite different and tends to stutter shyly. She seems to be unable to understand why, though...? Appearance Chisa Setsuna has long, hip-length blonde hair that is as soft as the petals of flowers. Her skin is like that of a porcelain doll's. She takes after her father, Yuuto, in appearance, whom has red eyes as well. Her appearance tends to deceive, as she's normally dressed stylishly, although beneath her white sweater there's a normal shinobi-netting shirt. She wears black shorts that go to her knees, which are water-resistant and more or less alike to the materials in a swimsuit. However, she wears fluffy white legwarmers that start where her shorts end and stop only at the tips of her hidden blades on her ankles. She wears her black-steel katana on her hip at all times, so she's prepared to defend herself. Her hidden blades are hidden in her sleeves and there is another set attached to her ankles, which are covered by her fluffy legwarmers. Chisa always smells like cinnamon or freshly baked ginger bread cookies. Abilities Chisa Setsuna has always been terrible with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. She has no affinity for either, and even though they tried, it seems like she took after her father in more than one way. Although her father isn't a shinobi in any way and her mother can do it just fine as well as her brother, she seems to lack the necessary skills to do either or even begin to understand them no matter how hard she's studied. Her strength is amassed despite her physique, since she found that her only passage into the shinobi world was through Taijutsu. So, she honed her skills and strength with the help of her mother and father, dropping all hopes of becoming a shinobi through Ninjutsu, although she could perform the basic academy requisites. She's utterly humiliated by this. She's skilled in housewife tasks and the arts, mannerisms, and cooking. The only thing she can't do is clean. Databook Library Spars/battles Satoshi Hoshigaki VS Chisa Setsuna Takahiro Uchiha VS Chisa Setsuna{Prologue} [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9606 Training Until They Drop {Takahiro/Chisa Vol 2}] Casual A Day Out {Takahiro/Chisa Vol 1} [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9693 A Letter for Keldran, A Proposal] Wilted Flower That Continues to Grow{Takahiro/Chisa Vol 3} Storyline Missions Training = Approved by Jae